A universal serial bus (USB) provides a communication link between a host and a connected device. When a USB receiver termination is present between the host and the connected device but no signaling is present on the USB communication link, an electrical idle state is present on the link. In this state, low frequency periodic signaling (LFPS) is used to signal initiation and power management information over the link. Conventional LFPS detection employs AC coupled, single-ended detection schemes that exhibit several drawbacks. For example, the AC coupling restricts usage of the LFPS at some lower frequency point. Additionally, longer electrical idle states can cause a single-ended peak detection signal to fall below a fixed reference comparison signal thereby providing an erroneous detection signal. Improvements to circumvent these and other drawbacks and provide additional functions would prove beneficial to the art.